The Horror of Blueberries
by Circuit the Cheese Lover
Summary: 3040 AD is a new world where life seems to be going well. Who knew that something as simple as a blueberry would be the key to the worlds unwinding? I know I suck at summaries, but this is my first story...so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

3040 AD January 27 13:06

I was just lounging in the living room. Nothing was scheduled to happen that day...or at least nothing exciting or earth shattering...literally. So, naturally, no one had been prepared for anything epic or dangerous...but they were. And it gave them the window of opportunity that they needed. On one of the most peaceful days too...why today. Now a days...there aren't many days like today. Sunny, quiet, peaceful...well, up until now it has been. All of a sudden, the t.v turns on to the emergence newscast. I hate it when this happens, because the sudden activation of the electronic always startles me more that anything. But I quickly get over my shock. This only happens during emergencies, like natural disasters, or if there is a mass shooting, or if there is a new stunning-jaw dropping-overly amazing and exciting discovery over in the study labs. There are many discoveries and new inventions these days, that no one really cares what happens in there, unless its like the one time, back in 2790, when they found the cure for cancer, everyone went wild. You can usually tell what going to be broadcasted by the background colors of the stadium their shooting in. today though, is red with green, so it looks like they were hitting the after-Christmas sales at the mall...minus all the decorations. Green was a common color, it simply meant that someone in the labs had made a new and useful invention or discovery. Everyone gets excited over these, like the one time they did over the announcement stating that they had found a fast and efficient and cheap way to make flying cars. But red...thats not the best color to be shown. Red mean man made disaster. Like the oil spill they had forever ago back in the 2000's. Or like the one time a lab experiment had gone very wrong and the Chill virus was introduced to mankind.

The Chill virus was a man made airborne virus that thrived in cold weather. You could tell something was up when you breathed the air. It was heavy and sticky and the air particles clustered together to form a dense fog. Ever since, to this very day...people are still scared of fog...I don't know why, because the Chill virus hasn't had any recent cases, but people just are.

As I focus my attention back to the T.V, I notice that they are starting with the good news first...what have they discovered now?

'Today we have breaking news...good and devastating. But since I don't want to dampen the mood now, I shall proceed with the good news.' A picture of a man in his early thirties came up on the screen 'Scientist Arthit Graim has unlocked the secret of a irrational myth that has been haunting earth for eons. The concept of zombies. Graim has discovered that a certain pesticide in common fruit, mostly used in blueberries, is rejected by the body and the body's antibodies go to war with the pesticide. The pesticide will defeat the antibodies, replacing the body with its own immune system. Then, over time, the pesticides will spread to the brain and take over the Hippocampus, making the subject believe that they have been a zombie since the beginning of time and that their goal is to destroy the world. Next, the pesticide attacks the appendix, eating the subjects soul, (yes that's what the appendix is for, your soul rests in there) making them no longer human, but undead. With every test subject that we tested this on, the first and second thing that was attacked was the brain, but only certain parts, and the appendix. which leads us to our bad news folks, the bad news is when Graim thought he had the cause down, he needed a few test subjects, to see how the results would differ. Unfortunately, the test subjects got out of hand, and right as Graim had a formula for a cure whipped up, the zombie-ed subjects had taken over the lab, now all the research toward the cure is lost and the science lab has fully been taken over by zombies. Thats right folks, the zombie apocalypse isn't starting in a 100 years, its starting now.' And with that the t.v turned itself off, for it had shown what it had needed to show me.

There was a sudden pounding on the door. How had the zombies reached this place so quickly? The science labs are all the way across town. unless... the pounding on the door proceeded...I was about to make a mad dash for it when I heard 'Cam open up! Its me, Sidney'. I was flooded with relief that the zombies had not made their way across town yet. Or if they are, I still had time to make a mad dash for it, and I could bring a friend with me. I ran to the door where Sidney had continued her banging fit. 'Alright already, I'm here, so all is well now' I said with a smile.

'Well, everything may be well with you, but with me...' Sidney said. I could tell she ran over here as soon as she got the news 'Did you hear about the zombie outbreak! Can you believe it! People are starting to second guess the situation, because they haven't spotted any zombies yet, but I heard from Mark that the FBI was all over the science labs looking for Arthit Gaims, and any other survivors. Mark also told me that we haven't seen any zombies because the FBI is trying to keep them in the science buildings.'

'Well that's a relief...for the most part, we still have time to leave this town...-'

'Yes, but where would we go? Would we take anyone else with us? Cam, how would we survive? Have you given any of this any thought at all?"

'Uh...'

'So...in other words, no?'

'Um...yeah, that's one way to put it.'

'Well Cam, things have changed, this time its a matter between life and death for us, and this time we only have one life this time, this isn't a RPG game where you have HP... unfortunately. The results could not be pretty if we overlook something'

'Yeah, but we can now start thinking if escape plans and stuff because you're here. And since you know I mess things up, and you don't, Miss. Perfect, you can help me an with an escape plan!'

'Yeah alright fine...oh joy this is gonna be so not that fun!" Picking up on the sarcasm in my voice.

I was about to make a remark and say that her plans crash and burn worse than mine do, but was interrupted by Mint, one of my other friends who lives across town, close to the science lab facilities that had just gotten zombified. She made such an entrance entering the house, that Sid and I forgot about our 'escape plans'.

'Cammimcammiecammiecammiecammiecammiecammie! The world is gonna end!' with her flustered face from running so far and her scottish accent, it was hard to take her seriously. Sidney and I burst out laughing, we couldn't help it. 'Well you may be laughing now, but when the labs explode from solid force, and when the zombies attack the world, well see who's laughing then!' Have I mentioned that Mint can be a pessimist at times?

This stunned Sid and I so much that we had officially forgotten the plans. 'Wait, the labs exploded?' Sidney asked.

'Not yet, but when the test subjects took over the whole lab, they went crazy with the lab equipment, and turned all the scientists into zombies and-'

'And destroyed all the evidence or any shred of hope to finding a cure, then lived happily after. We know, could life get much worse right now?'

'Don't ever say that, because it will with given time.'

I didn't really know how to reply to that.

'Yeah, all we need now are some rain clouds and lightening, ohh, maybe a fire storm or a tsunami on top of all of this and-'

'Oh I get it, you don't believe me and you think I'm crazy!'

'I never said that. why would you think I would think that? Your my friend and I would not-'

'You sure? the expression on your face said otherwise' Mint could be quite sensitive.

'No, I was just stunned by the news, I would never-'

'Guys' Sidney said interrupting our friendly argument. 'Hate to break up the reunion, but there's someone...something outside the door, and I'm not sure its human.'

As if on cue, these was a big crash. It sounded like china breaking, wood splintering, glass shattering, and a person screaming all at once.

'Are you sure it's not human? I mean there are some pretty human things that act the exact opposite way and-'

'Well, we don't really have time to second guess things here!'

'...True'

'So...we going after it or not?'

'Uhhh...'

'I'll go' I said. 'May as well, and I'll scream if its not humane.'

'Camron, thats not a good ide-'

'Sure it is...maybe not, but do you have anything better!' I demanded.

Sidney and Mint were silent. My point exactly.

I started walking towards the thing. Alive or not, it was noisy and easy to find. I saw that the front door was wide open and ripped off one hinge...When did that happen?! Hmm...I needed to get that fixed and fast. A nice breeze drafted in though, and it was almost calming in this time of...misfortunes. But then the wind changed, and I caught the foul scent of rotting flesh. The zombies may be near already. I saw something move nearby in one of the rose bushes. I didn't know what to do, I was defenseless. Like an idiot, I had had left all means of defending myself in my kitchen, back with my two arguing friends, who may, if given the chance, go at each others throats before the zombies even get them. When I heard the humane voice's cursing one another, I sighed in relief. It...or should I say they...were human. No later, three of my other friends fell out of the rose bush, tripping over each other and cursing the bush for having sharp thorns. First fell out Levi, who landed on the bottom. Then Cade, who fell on top of Levi. Jacob was the unlucky one. With no one to fall on top of, he hit the hard-packed ground hard, moaning.

'And just what are you doing in Cam's rose bushes?' asked Mint, who had decided to follow me after all, with Sidney tailing her.

Cade stuttered, 'Uhhh...we, uh, were just walking...umm...through the neighborhood, and then, well, uh, we, err, I guess, um-'

'Cade, do me a favor' Levi said. 'For one, shut up, and two, get off of me!' Levi jerked upward, sending Cade in the other direction, making him land on Jacob.

'Dude, get off.' Jacob said, shoving Cade off of him, then standing up himself.

'Just in time' I announced sarcastically 'Were forming an escape plan and getting out of here before the labs explode and the world...this town gets overrun by zombies.'

'Yeah, the zombies would not make it out of this town, knowing the governor, she would put a barricade up surrounding the whole town, keeping the people and zombies in and visitors, wanted and unwanted out.' Levi said.

'You do realize what you're saying, right? _We_ will be kept in if we don't escape the city limits soon enough.' We all let that happy fact set in while an explosion was set off in the direction of the factories, which just emphasized my point.

'S-so, hows that escape plan coming?' Jacob asked.

'So far? It isn't.'

'Well? What are we waiting for?' Asked Cade.

'OPERATION ESCAPE FROM ZOMBIFYED TOWN...BEGIN!' Levi said too loudly.

'Keeeeeeep your pants on Lev-first things first...repairs'


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to the supply store, downtown was in a havoc. People going crazy, complaining how it was unfair that the world was going to end during their generation...[selfish narcissist]...where was I?...Oh yeah, downtown Cressvill was a mess, unlike the outer provinces, where I lived...well...I take that back, the _north_ provinces, which are the farthest from the labs, are fine. People are leaving, moving out, getting away from the whole situation. Geltsburg, the nearest town north of us, are probably having a sudden and rapid increase in population. The media was currently down at the labs trying to get footage of what had happened. So far the measly reporters had come up with the wonder discovery of nothing. Which only made the crowd more anxious.

Tell me if you don't find this ironic...The manager of Bob's hardware store name was Lenny...and Lenny's father's name was Joe, and his fathers name was Steve...Steve was the one who opened the shop in the first place, 117 years ago.

When we walked in, Lenny looked up and saw us. 'I suppose you're here for reinforcement bars, blocks, and plywood too?'

'Uh, no sir. We just need new Hinges for a door.'

'Ah what type of door?'

'A LBX17'

'They still making those?'

"I don't know, we live in an old house, so it may be the remains of an old prototype.'

'Huh' Lenny grunted 'Well, When the model of something sells out, so do I on spare parts. I stop stocking stuff they don't sell anymore.'

'Seems logical.'

'But I may have a few. I'll run back into the storage room and check.' With that, he disappeared into the store room.

'Lexi' I said after the man had left the room 'Toss me the datapod, won't you?'

'Huh, what? oh yeah...' He unclipped a small black box from his waist line and tossed it to me. I flipped the front cover open and pressed a couple of buttons out of bordem. Then I flipped to the news channel, to see if the reporters had found anything yet. Just as I expected they hadn't and the pong tournament was still broadcasting to consume time. Just as the semi-finals were about to end, the news reporter's face filled the screen.

I could totally picture her saying _Breaking news...we have discovered nothing!_

But that's not what they said...

'Attention, breaking news. We have confirmed signs of life in the science labs, both alive and undead beings are at work here. We advise all families who value their lives, get out of town. As proof, here is the footage our crew got before becoming inaccessible.

The video footage showed the inside of the science labs. Its overly white and sterile tile floors and ceiling and walls, and blinding lights. One of the camera dudes started talking, something about having lasagna for dinner. Anyway it was unimportant to the subject matter. Then out of nowhere...

'Holy shit, what was that?!'

'Dude the walls, look at the walls!'

The walls were no longer blinding sterile white, but a deep red...blood red. Not the whole wall, but it looked as if it had been splatted. Then the lights of the complex started flickering. A loud moaning filled the background, filled by high-pitched blood-chilling shrikes. They seemed to come in a repeating pattern of three. Then something hit the camera and it went vertical. The last thing shown was a mans face that was a sickly blue color, but only for a second before the static took over.

Pleasant. That was good for nothing except shaking up peoples nerves. The only thing it told us was that there was life in the lab.

Lenny appeared a moment later with three hinges 'These were the last ones in stock, conciser yourself lucky.'

'Thank you sir' we stocked up on dry wall screws and support bars and beams as well. We had an escape plan alright, but we weren't fleeing exescaly. We were going to set up my house as he main base, since its in the best condition minus the door. Also, we have a cellar in the basement...I know, ironic, but we just do, and it had a dirt floor, easy for digging out. There we plan to dig to Sacecore, a small town about 100 km west of here. {63 miles}

At least, that was our plan. Things...did't turn our that way.


End file.
